Spartan-295
by Jack295
Summary: There were many Spartans before the fall of Reach. One of those Spartans is Spartan-295, Jack. Follow him and his squad as they battle through Beta Gabriel to taking over a Covenant battle cruiser during the retaking of Harvest. This is Spartan-295, reporting for duty.
1. Prologue

Spartan-295

Prologue

Jack was woken up suddenly by the familiar alarm which told the six Spartans that it was time for briefing. He quickly jumped out of his bed and saw the other five Spartans doing the same. He hurried and put on his combat fatigues. He was the second one into the briefing room. When he walked in he saw that Allis and the Captain were already waiting. He remembered the time he had spent with Allis and the other Spartans the night before. He had just been transferred from Green Team and the 6 Spartans were getting to know each other the night before. Jack didn't like being out of his armor, he felt vulnerable.

"Good Morning, Spartan-295," the Captain said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it good," Jack said as he saluted the Captain.

"The feeling is mutual Spartan," Captain said as he returned Jack's salute.

Just then the other four Spartans entered the room, and it was time for the mission briefing. "This mission should be simple, well for Spartans anyways," the Captain began. "You will be dropped off at Outpost Bravo and your mission is to defend it, because if we lose that outpost we lose the planet."

"How will we lose the planet if we lose the outpost?" Jack asked.

"Outpost Bravo is the major outpost on Beta Gabriel; it supplies all the others with weapons, vehicles, materials etc," Replied the Captain.

"When are we leaving?" Allan asked.

"In twenty minutes." Captain replied. "And one more thing, Spartan-295 will have command on this mission."

It took a few seconds for Jack to take in what he had just heard. "Wait, what?" Jack asked. "Isn't Allis the leader of echo team?"

"Yes" the Captain replied.

"And I just got reassigned, so why am I in charge?"

"Because now I'm being reassigned," Allis said.

"But what makes me capable of leading?" he asked. "I'm sure any of the others would be able to lead this team better than me."

"Because of your record," the Captain replied. "Your known to get the job done and follow orders."

At this the team left and started packing their gear. Then twenty minutes later they were in the Drop ship heading for Outpost Bravo.

Jack looked around him, he saw the other five Spartans in their seats and all of their bags strapped neatly below the seats. This is the time that he dreaded the most, on the way to the ground. Spartans were great for ground combat but in space, they were useless. He was still feeling tired from the early wake-up call so he decided the best thing he could do was sleep.

About five minutes later Jack woke up to the pelican shaking. "We're hit," yelled the pilot from the cockpit. This was it; His worst fear had come to life. He could feel the fear creeping into him. His thoughts were racing through his mind, this was his first time leading and he didn't know what to do.

"Everyone bail out," Brad commanded as he stood up.

The Spartans didn't move. "You heard the man, bail out," Jack said.

This time the Spartans did as they were told. Allis move toward the front of the pelican. "Allis you jump first," He said.

"Why me?" Allis asked.

"Ladies first," Jack replied.

"What a way to be a gentlemen," Allis said. She walked toward the back of the pelican as the ramp lowered. She was waiting for Jacks signal

"What is our elevation?" Jack asked the pilot.

"Two thousand feet," replied the pilot.

Jack gave the signal and Allis jumped, then Torch and Allan, after them Will jumped, now it was just Jack and Brad. "Thanks," Jack said. "For stepping up for me."

"No problem, It's what friends are for," Brad replied as they both jumped from the Pelican.

Jack could see that the six of them were already being separated; he could also see the ground coming up fast. He turned around and seen that the pelican had now been engulfed with flames and was headed towards the ground fast. He turned back around and said onto the team comm. "Turn your Hydrostatic gel up thirty seconds before impact." He saw five acknowledgement lights wink on his HUD. Good they knew what to do; he brought his knees to his chest and over pressurized his hydrostatic gel. As soon as he did that he felt several pin pricks all over his body. Then he slammed into the ground.

Jack woke up five minutes later and saw that Brad was standing close to him. He got up and pain shot through every inch of his body. "That was one hell of a landing," he said.

"Yes, yes it was," Brad replied.

Jack looked around; his weapons had been crushed on impact. He noticed the road, "Does that road lead straight to Outpost Bravo? He asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend taking it," Brad said.

Jack could see why after Brad had said that, there was a group of dead marines lying on the road. He walked over to the bodies slowly and searched them for weapons. Brad did the same. After they found some weapons and grenades they started running in the direction of Outpost Bravo. "How far is it?" Jack asked.

"Six clicks, great this is going to be a long run" Brad replied.

"Well guess we better hurry than huh?" Jack said.


	2. Chapter 1

Spartan-295

Chapter 1

Jack stopped behind the wall to catch his breath. "How much farther do we have Brad?" Jack asked as Brad caught up to him.

"Two clicks… why… are you getting tired?" Brad asked.

"No" Jack said "I'm just getting annoyed of having to run everywhere all the time." Jack looked around the corner then continued forward.

"This is Zulu Company… we need immediate backup at Outpost Bravo." Jack heard from the radio.

"Roger that this is Spartan-295 of Echo Team we are two clicks from your location."Jack said. He ducked as a Covenant drop ship hovered right over the two Spartans.

'This is the fight for Beta Gabriel, not training.' Jack had to remind himself. The past couple of hours Jack and Brad had been fighting their way through endless waves of covenant. Their team had been separated when they were forced to bail out of their drop ship. It was just luck that Jack and Brad had landed close to each other, their rendezvous was Outpost Bravo and that's where Jack and Brad where heading now.

"How many rounds do you have left?" Jack asked as he checked his ammo counter.

"Not enough." Brad replied.

"Here" Jack said as he tossed Brad his MA5B Assault Rifle and grabbed his Sniper Rifle.

Brad caught the assault rifle and nodded his head. "Thanks".

Jack checked his rounds and grenades "Better get ready for another fire fight, Brad."

"I'm already on it." Brad replied.

The Covenant drop ship landed 10 yards away and Elites started climbing out as Jack and Brad took cover inside the closest building. "The Covenant always seems to show their ugly faces at the wrong time." Brad said.

"Tell me about it." Jack replied. Jack climbed up to the roof to get a good sniping position but the drop ship opened fire on him the moment he stepped onto the roof. He stumbled back just as a Plasma bolt struck the place where he had just been. He heard gunfire coming from below and knew that the covenant were inside the building now and Brad would need some help. He started heading for the ground floor immediately. As soon as he stepped into the room he saw it, there were three elites with energy swords and Brad was surrounded. Jack aimed quickly and fired, the shot tore a hole through the first elites head and ricocheted off the wall and killed the second elite. Having seen this, Brad sprang into action catching a falling energy sword and killed the last elite.

"Nice shot." Brad said.

"Nice catch." Jack replied. They both were snapped back to the current situation when they heard a plasma grenade explode outside.

Jack looked at Brad and said "you grab the shotgun I will go on the roof with the sniper."

"Roger" Brad replied. Jack climbed the steps to the roof once again and this time he was behind cover. He peered over the edge and was surprised by how much covenant the drop ship managed to drop off and there was even a pair of hunters then he noticed that the grenade didn't detonate close to the building. In fact whatever threw the grenade must not have been very strong because there was a crater left behind from the grenade, but it was behind their lines. Actually it seemed that the covenant had forgotten about Jack and Brad and were focused on an unseen enemy in the tree lines.

Whatever it was He was glad it was creating a diversion for them because now he had a straight shot at the back of a pair of Hunters. Just then he saw a grenade ark through the air from behind the tree lines and land in the midst of the covenant troops. As they realized what was about to happen, the covenant tried to take cover but before any of them could move the grenade exploded and sent shrapnel everywhere, including into one of the Hunters, which slumped down into a pile of flesh and armor immediately. As that happened the second hunter roared and charged toward the tree lines. Jack took his opportunity; he only had to aim for a second before he fired sending a bullet straight through the hunter's soft spot in the back of the armor.

Hearing the crack of the sniper the covenant turned towards Jack and opened fire. He ducked as plasma fire passed inches over his head. He felt the heat from the plasma as his shields shimmered.

When the Jackals turned around and set their shields towards him there was an explosion of gunfire coming from the tree lines. He peered over the edge just in time to see several jackals fall to the ground. The elites took action and started firing at the tree lines. He took this as another opportunity and fired twice. Two elites fell to the ground. The rest of the covenant turned toward him again and opened fire but he was already behind cover. There was another explosion of gunfire but this time more elites fell. He reloaded and went back to work. He took aim and fired three times before the covenant started firing at him again, then two more elites fell along with a grunt.

Just then Brad came out of the building running and firing his assault rifle. Five more grunts fell as Brad took cover to dodge plasma fire.

Just then Jack caught something in the corner of his eye and he turned and aimed to see what it was but it had already moved out of the way and vanished. Jack concentrated on the battle again as he fired another shot sending another jackal sprawling on the ground.

Just then the unseen enemy came out of the trees holding a torn off mounted turret and shooting at the covenant as they walked forward. Jack realized who it was immediately; it was Allan or also known as Spartan-239. He quickly moved to cover Allan from his blind spots. Brad saw Allan as well and moved out of cover firing at the covenant. Then, when the last elite fell, all hell broke loose among the covenants ranks as they all scattered trying to retreat. They ran out of his point of view and he couldn't see them anymore. Then all of a sudden he heard them scream and come running back, some of them on fire. He quickly finished reloading and took aim again as well as Brad and Allan. He had already put two and two together, when he saw that figure he was seeing things, in fact it had been his fellow team member Spartan-326. Nobody really knew his real name and had decided to call him Torch, considering the fact that he is a well-trained soldier with a passion for burning things. Then as if to confirm his thoughts he seen Torch walking forward shooting flames at the remaining grunts and he started firing shots, the four of them made quick work of the remaining covenant.

After all the shooting had died down they all regrouped inside the same building that he and Brad had taken cover in searching for things they could use such as ammo and rations because it was afternoon and none of them had eaten anything since that morning just before their briefing. He wasn't sure how many of the team had survived the jump. For all he knew it could have just been the four of them. Then another radio transmission came through, but this time it was a different voice, he instantly recognized the voice. It was another of his comrades, Spartan-197 her name was Allis she had been the first to jump. Jack still remembered the fear that had crept into him when their Pelican was hit by the Seraph. But it was Spartan-256, which was Brad, who had took action and saved all of their lives. Then Allis began speaking "This is Spartan-197, I am at Outpost Bravo, and we need reinforcements immediately."

"Roger, this is Spartan-295, I have Spartans-256, 239, and 326 with me and we are two clicks from your position, we got a little occupied with the covenant but we will be there ASAP." He replied.

"Copy that Spartan-295, we'll be waiting," Allis said.

He was supposed to be in command on this mission, it was his first time leading, but if he keeps making mistakes like he did on the Pelican, this would be his last time as well.

"All right," Jack said "Get all the gear you can, Allan you cover our front and Torch get our six." Jack had been told that he was a natural at leading but sometimes he doubted that.

As they were getting ready to start running to the Outpost again they heard the wail of a banshee outside. "Don't they ever learn?" Brad asked.

"Guess not," Allan replied.

"So what are we going to do now?" Torch asked.

"I think I have an idea," Jack replied.

The banshee pilot was circling the building where there had been Spartans reported but to him it looked as if it had been abandoned already that was when he heard the noise and saw the human vehicle coming straight towards him.

Jack was driving the Warthog he had found in the garage and they had built a makeshift ramp and now Jack was heading straight for the banshee. They had waited until the right time to do this. The banshee barrel rolled to his right, but it had actually done what they had expected. Brad was waiting in the passenger seat then he leaned out of the warthog and clasped a hand onto the wing of the banshee with a clank.

The banshee pilot heard the clank and he felt the weight added to the right side of the banshee and before he could look back he felt a hand grab his ankle then he was jerked out of the banshee.

Jack's thoughts were racing through his head trying to find the best way to keep the warthog in one piece. Then when the warthog was completely vertical he jumped back to the turret and evened out the warthog just as it slammed into the ground. Then the driverless warthog started going out of control. He quickly jumped back into the driver's seat and slammed on the brakes. The out of control warthog shuddered to a halt. Then he heard a thud to his right and he looked and saw that the elite had hit the ground.

Jack looked back just in time to see Brad using the banshee bomb to blow a hole into a covenant drop ship that was trying to leave. Brad continued to chase the drop ship that was now leaving a trail of smoke and slowly losing altitude. And then Jack noticed what exactly the drop ship had left behind. He saw a pair of hunters, one aiming his attached plasma cannon at the banshee and the other aiming at him. He did the only thing he could think of, and that was move. He slammed down the gas and the warthog leapt forward. He steered the warthog straight towards the hunter, but not the hunter that was aiming at him but instead the hunter that was aiming at Brad. Then he opened a comm. Channel with Brad and asked "what do you think a hunter makes better, a roadblock or a speed bump?" Brad turned to see Jack heading straight for a hunter that was aiming at him and he could see that it was getting ready to fire. "I think a hunter would be perfect for both, a roadblock and a speed bump." Brad replied as he spun the banshee around.

Jack didn't have time for another option and once again he felt a slight fear gripping at him as he saw the hunters razor sharp spines pointed directly at him. He forced the fear back; he was a Spartan not a coward. He had been trained with the famous Spartan-117. He knew what he had to do. He pressed the gas pedal to the floor and the warthog sped up even more.

The hunter turned around but it was too late I had been surprised by the vehicle getting closer so fast. And the warthog slammed into the hunter. The hunter wasn't killed, not even wounded. It was just laying half way on the hood of the warthog which was still moving. As soon as the hunter realized what was going on it raised its cannon at Jack and started charging it. He swerved and the warthog slammed into a tree. This time the hunter did die and the plasma had been shot upward. He looked at the other hunter who was roaring with rage and took aim and Brad. He put the warthog in reverse and pulled away from the tree. The hunter that was lying on the hood was now a crumpled heap on the ground. He looked at the other hunter again and it's plasma cannon was already charging. He put the warthog back in drive and turned the warthog toward the other hunter just in time to see it fire. He saw both the banshee and the hunter fire at the same time.

Where the hunter once stood was now a crater and there was just a wing missing from the banshee. Jack could see that Brad was struggling to keep the banshee in the air. He sped up once again until the warthog was underneath the banshee. As if Brad had read his mind he jumped out of the banshee and landed in the back of the warthog.

"Well that was exciting." Jack said.

"Sometimes I wonder how I get myself in these situations." Brad replied. "Oh wait that's right, you drag me into them." Brad said answering his own question.

Jack cracked a smile behind his visor. "Well you know I am in command of this mission." Jack said.

"Yeah yeah I know." Brad replied. Brad had been keeping an eye out for any stragglers when he saw the scorpion concealed behind the trees. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. He jumped out of the warthog and started sprinting toward the scorpion.

Jack saw this happen then he pulled the E-brake and drifted around and sped towards Brad. "What is it?" Jack asked as Brad stopped and Jack couldn't tell his emotion behind the facemask.

"I think it's a scorpion." Brad said.

"Wait, a scorpion? Here?" Jack asked.

"I guess so." Brad replied.

Allan and Torch were waiting outside the building. They had already gotten all the supplies they needed and packed them into bags that were now waiting to be loaded into the warthog. "What's taking them so long?" Allan asked.

"I don't know, how hard could it be to jack just a single banshee, especially when they had already thrown out the pilot." Torch replied. They were able to see the crumpled body of the elite that had been flying the banshee. Then they heard the sound of the warthog's engine. "It's about time." Torch said.

"What took you so long?" Allan asked as the warthog pulled up.

"The covenant decided to show their ugly face again" Jack replied.

"Don't they always?" Torch said.

"Good point." Jack replied. Jack helped them put the bags in the back of the warthog and there was no more room for anyone to be on the mounted gun of the warthog.

"Should we leave some bags behind?" Allan asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"Then who are we leaving behind?" Torch asked.

"No one," Jack replied.

"Then where is the last one going to sit?" Allan asked.

"On that," Jack replied pointing to the scorpion rumbling towards them.

"Where did you guys even find that?" Torch asked.

"Well you can find a lot of things in the middle of war Torch." Jack replied. "Well it's time to saddle up men and roll out to Outpost Bravo once and for all." Jack said.

"I call shotgun on the scorpion." Allan said.

"O great, guess I better buckle up if I'm riding with Jack." Torch said. When Torch finished strapping down the bags to the warthog he climbed into the passenger seat. Allan had already climbed onto the scorpion and was ready to go. Jack turned his radio back on and heard the radio was full of chatter. Jack went to his team comm. "Are you ready to move out team?" He asked. Three green lights winked on his HUD. "Alright let's get moving then." He said. The scorpion started moving first and he pulled the warthog behind it.

Dadap was sleeping when he felt the ground shaking. Dadap woke up thinking it was what the humans called earthquakes. That was when he saw that it wasn't an earthquake but in fact a human tank was rolling right towards him. Dadap was filled with fear not knowing what to do. He decided to make a run for it so he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Of course he had a plasma pistol but he didn't want to give himself away because surely if they had known he was there they would just have shot him but the fact that he was still alive meant that they didn't know he was there. Dadap could feel the tank getting closer he knew he couldn't out run the machine but it was his only choice. Then he seen a clearing to his left and Dadap took his opportunity by diving to the left just in time as the scorpion thundered past him. It was only after the tank had past when he realized that it wasn't alone. There was a human jeep following close behind it and the driver and passenger both seemed to be the super soldiers that the humans call "Spartans" Dadap was glad that they didn't see or hear him, because this was a fight that he never could win. After being in shock of almost getting ran over by a group of Spartans Dadap passed out and his vision became nothing but darkness.

They had just left the only town that was between them and Outpost Bravo. "How much farther Brad till we get to the outpost?" Jack asked Brad over the com.

"Half a click." Brad replied.

"We are almost there." Jack said with a feeling of relief. It had been almost a full day that he hadn't taken a shower and he couldn't wait till he had the opportunity to take one.

"There she is, Outpost Bravo." Brad said as the vehicles came over a hill. Jack could see the outpost it was huge for an outpost but that was only to store all the weapons, vehicles, and troops. As they got closer they could see that the outpost was currently under attack. There were 3 pairs of hunters and about 30 elites. "Alright men" Jack said "you know what to do." He pushed the gas all the way down as Torch was already making room to get on the turret. "Hey Torch, you got my six?" He asked.

"I'm working on it." Torch replied. Allan had already gotten his gun ready. Brad was pulling into position.

"Don't shoot until they open fire." Jack said into the radio. Torch barely had time to get on the turret when an elite turned saw them and yelled out.


End file.
